


this is what happiness looks like

by whitchry9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Movie Nights, Poetry, Second person POV, happiness, happy making things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're simple things<br/>but at the same time<br/>they're huge</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what happiness looks like

when you get up in the morning and your team is all alive and in one piece

maybe you're scraped and bruised or even a little broken, but you're all there for coffee and waffles

and that's good enough

 

when you laugh at something she says during movie night, and you look around, and everyone else is laughing too

and it feels like home

 

when you stand up for him against the organization that thinks he's a threat, because he's yours

and you're never letting him run away again

or be driven away

and he thanks you by staying

 

when you go out to eat, and you're fighting over what to get and you suggest shawarma, and everyone laughs

but they agree, because it's the meal where you were forged as a team

the heat of battle might have fused you together, but that meal was what fixed it

 

when the giant green monster has to take time out of a fight because he heard a tiny mew from a nearby alley

and no one on the team is going to fight him over rescuing the kittens

and none of you have ever seen something so sickeningly adorable as tiny kittens cupped in giant green palms

(you take them home and name them before finding out he's horrible allergic, and they have to go to a shelter

it receives an enormous monthly donation from that point on)

 

when the rest of the team finds out what Budapest means and they're torn between silent horror

and hysterical laughter

they do both

 

when everyone finds out the little triggers and things that make each other shut down and retreat

and quietly avoid them whenever possible

and in return you do that same

 

when he wakes up in the morning and goes to make a cup of tea

and she's already made it for him without saying a word

so he joins her doing morning yoga

 

when anniversaries of deaths (or worse)

roll around

and they distract each other the best they can

and it's almost enough to keep from drowning in the darkness

 

when it's been a terrible day and all you want is to be left alone

but they don't listen

(they never do)

and instead show up with grilled cheese and popcorn and make jokes and drag you to watch a movie

 

when he gets a new set of trading cards

already signed and free of blood

and you think he might pass out from the sheer joy

but it's contagious

 

when it's cold and rainy and everywhere is damp

and it makes every bone that has even been broken ache at its core

and they can all feel it too

so you all spend the day in a pillow fort playing video games

and some of you are surprisingly terrible and that only makes it funnier

 

when you finish his sentence

or he finishes yours

and you practically know what the other is thinking

 

when you wake up in the morning

exhausted after going to bed only three hours ago

but there is coffee already made in the kitchen the way you like it

and pancakes and bacon are cooking

and you drag yourself out to the kitchen where everyone else is and they actually smile to see you there

you throw yourself down at the table and listen to two of them bicker over the relative merits of waffles versus pancakes

 

and you know

_this is what happiness looks like_

 


End file.
